Mythology - Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes
Egy nagyon cuki könyvecske, szerzője Edith Hamilton, magyar változatot nem találtam -bár nem is nagyon kerestem-, nagyon frankó leírását tartalmazza rengeteg mítosznak, valamint azokban szereplő alakoknak. Gondoltam ebből is kijegyzetelek ezt-azt, biztos ami biztos. Mivel a szöveg angol nyelvű, így saját magam fordítom a kellő részeket a jegyzetemhez, ennek következményeképpen néhány hely, vagy esetleg személynév nincs fordítva, inkább meghagyom az angol változatot, mintsem hülyeséget írjak. Első rész - Az istenek, teremtéstörténet, az első héroszok Az istenek A görögök nem abban hittek, hogy az istenek teremtették az univerzumot, hanem pont ellenkezőleg: úgy gondolták, hogy az univerzum teremtette az isteneket. Az istenek előtt a menny és a föld formálódott meg. Ők voltak az első ősök, gyermekeik pedig a Titánok, az istenek pedig 'unokáik.' A titánok és a 12 főisten A titánok, avagy ősi istenek, ismeretlen időkig voltak az univerzum urai. Termetük és erejük is óriási volt. Rengeteg volt belőlük, de csak néhányuk jelenik meg mítoszokban. A legfontosabb közülük Kronosz (Lat. Saturn) volt. Ő volt a titánok vezetője mindaddig, amíg Zeusz le nem taszította a 'trónról', és el nem ragadta erejét. A rómaiak szerint Jupiter (Zeusz) átvette az irányítást, és Saturnusz (Kronosz) Itáliába repült, ahova behozta az aranykort, a tökéletes béke és boldogság idejét, mely uralkodásának végéig tartott. Említésre méltó Titánok: * Ókeanosz, a világon körbefolyó hatalmas folyó * Felesége, Téthüsz * Hüperión, a nap, a hold és a hajnal atyja * Mnémoszüné, emléket jelent * Themisz, általában az igazságosságot jelöli * Lapetosz, fiai miatt fontos: ** Atlasz, aki vállain tartja a földet ** Prométheusz, az emberiség megmentője A titánok közül egyedül ők nem lettek száműzve akkor, amikor Zeusz átvette a hatalmat, de alacsonyabb pozícióba kerültek. A 12 főisten (Olympians) - Angolul/Latinul is azért Olympian, mert az Olümposzon élnek. Az, hogy mi az az Olümposz elég nehéz meghatározni. Először Görögország legmagasabb hegyeként volt leírva, de már a legkorábbi Görög versben, az Íliászban is olyan leírást kap, ami alapján nem lehet hegy: "míg azután, ha magam vágynálak húzni magasba, fölhúználak a földdel is én, tengerrel is együtt: és az Olümposz csúcsa köré kötném ama láncot, és az egész mindenség fönt csünghetne a légben. Ennyire több vagyok én istennél s emberi népnél." Ha az Olümposz csúcsára fel lehet kötni a földet és a tengert, akkor az bizony gyanús, hogy nem egy hegy lesz. Valamint a menny se lehet, mivel Poszeidon uralja a vizet, Hádész az alvilágot, és Zeusz a mennyet, viszont az Olümposzon mindhárman 'jártasak'. Akármi is legyen, bejárata egy nagy felhő-kapu melyet a horaék (Az évszakok istennői) őriznek. E mögött volt az istenek élőhelye, itt éltek, aludtak, lakmároztak ambrózián és nektáron, és hallgatták Apollón lantját. Egy tökéletesen békés és áldott lakóhely volt. Homérosz szerint itt a szél sem fúj, se eső se hó nem esik, mindenhol csak a fehér felhők keringenek. A 12 főisten (Görög/Római megfelelő) (Ebben a sorrendben): * Zeusz (Jupiter) - A nagyfőnök, két testvére: * Poszeidón (Neptune) * Hádész (Pluto) * Hesztia (Vesta), és testvére: * Héra (Juno) - Zeusz felesége, fiuk: * Árész (Mars) Zeusz gyermekei: * Athéné (Minerva) * Apollón * Aphrodité (Venus) * Hermész (Mercury) * Artemis (Diana) Héra fia: * Héphaisztosz (Vulcan) (Néha Zeusz fiaként is van említve) Zeusz (Jupiter) Zeusz és testvérei szépen elosztották maguk közt az univerzumot. Poszeidón lett a tenger ura, Hádész az alvilágé, Zeusz pedig a legfőbb uralkodó. Az ég ura, eső istene, felhők hozója, a villámlás forgatója. Ereje nagyobb, mint a többi főistennek együtt. Nem volt se omnipotent (mindenható), se omniscient (mindentudó). Van valami, a moraeik, melyek még nála is hatalmasabbak. (Ezek tulajdonképpen a sors megtestesítői) Zeusz jó sokszor csalja meg a feleségét, Hérát. Azt mondják, hogy ez annak okán fordulhat elő, hogy Zeusz maga, és történetei tulajdonképpen több isten összegyúrásával keletkezett, ugyanis nem volt mit tenni, amikor Zeusz híre olyan faluba jutott, ahol már volt egy 'másik' legfőbb uralkodó. * Aegis - Zeusz mellvértje (Melynek hiányában gyakran ábrázolják) * Madara a sas * Fája a tölgy * Jósdája Dodona a tölgyfák szigetén Poszeidón (Neptune) A tengerek ura, Zeusz testvére, és a második legkiválóbb isten. A görögök az Aegean mindkét oldalán tengerészek voltak, így a tengerek istene nagyon fontos volt számukra. Felesége Amphitrite, Ókeanosz unokája. Poszeidónnak csodás helye van a tengerben, de gyakorta az Olümposzon található meg. Amellett, hogy ő a tengerek ura, ő adta az embereknek az első lovakat is, ezért is nagyon tisztelték. A vihar és a szélcsend felett is uralma volt. Háromágú szigonyát (Trident) mindig magánál tartotta, ennek segítségével akárhol földrengést tudott kelteni. A bikákkal is van némi összeköttetése, de azokkal sok más istennek is van. Hádész (Pluto) Hádész, a harmadik testvér, aki pedig az alvilág, és a halottak felett uralkodott. A vagyon istenének is (God of Wealth) hívták, hiszen az ő birtokában volt a sok föld alatti érc is. Sokszor fordították nevét 'Dis'-re, mely a latin megfelelője a gazdag szónak. Nagyon híres a sisakja, mely viselőjét láthatatlanná teszi. Ritkán hagyta el az alvilágot, de nem is volt ez baj, nem volt jó vendég. Könyörtelen, hajthatatlan volt, bár szörnyű a természete, de nem volt gonosz isten. Hesztia (Vesta) Zeusz testvére, Athénéhez és Artemiszhez hasonlóan egy szűz istennő volt. Kitűnő személyisége nem volt, és még a mitológiákban sem játszik szerepet. A tűzhely istennője volt, és az otthont szimbolizálta. Az újszülött gyermekeket az őt ábrázoló jelkép körül kellett vinni mielőtt a család részéve válhatott volna. Minden étkezés áldozattal kezdődött és végződött. Minden városnak volt egy közös tűzhelye, melyet Hesztiának szenteltek, és ezeknek tüzét sosem engedték kialudni. Gyarmatalapításkor a gyarmatosok ebből a tűzből vittek széndarabokat, melyekkel az új város nyílt tűzhelyét elkészítették. Rómában a tűzhelyét hat szűz papnő vigyázta, őket Vesta-szüzeknek hívjuk. Héra (Juno) Zeusz felesége és testvére. Ókeanosz és Téthüsz (Titánok) nevelték. Ő a házasságok, és különösen a házas asszonyok védője (Irónikusan). A versekben kevés olyan tartalom van, mely vonzó képet adna róla. Különösen azt mutatják be a mítoszok vele kapcsolatban, hogy miként állt bosszút azokon a nőkön (és gyermekeiken), melyekkel Zeusz megcsalta őt. Az Aranygyapjú ''történetében a héroszok védelmezője, és a hősies tettek inspirálója. Minden otthonban tisztelték, a házas asszonyok hozzá fordultak segítségért szükség esetén. Lánya Ilithyia, aki a szülésekben segítette a nőket. * Neki szentelt állatai a tehén és a páva * Kedvenc városa Argos 'Árész (Mars)' Árész, a háború istene, Zeusz és Héra gyermeke, akit szülei -Homérosz szerint- mindketten utáltak. Az Íiliászban érthetően utálatos szereplő, hiszen az egész vers a háborúról szól, így neki is nagy szerepe van benne. (Már-amennyire.) Homérosz szerint Árész a halandókra nézve egy átok megtestesült formája, de ugyanakkor gyáva is, aki fájdalmában hangosan ordít, és menekül, amikor fájdalom éri. Ennek ellenére is sok követője van a csatatéren. Testvére Erisz, a viszály és küzdelem istennője. Enyo, a háború istennője Árész mellett van, jelenlétével pedig terror és pánik jár. Ahogy mennek fájdalmas nyögdécselések hallatszanak, és lépteiket után vér árasztja el a földet. A rómaiak Marsot jobban kedvelték, mint a görögök Árészt. Amíg Árész az Íliászban istenség helyett inkább egy csodás, szép páncélban szerepeltetett halhatatlan alak volt, Mars (Az Aineiaszban) dicső cselekedetként tekint arra, ha valaki a harcmezőn veszti életét. Árész szerepe a mitológiában nem túl nagy. Théba királyi házánál szerepe is van, mint Aphrodité szeretője, de nagy általánosságban azért létezik, hogy legyen valaki, aki szimbolizálja a háborút. Nincs olyan különleges személyisége mint mondjuk Hermésznek, Hérának, vagy Apollónnak. Nem voltak olyan városok, melyek neki lettek volna szentelve. A görögök azt mondták, hogy Trákiából jött, arról a helyről, ahol a mogorva és erőszakos Görög népek élnek. * Madara a keselyű * Állata a kutya '''Pallasz' Athéné (Minerva) Zeusz lánya (Teremtménye), nem volt édesanyja, teljes harci-felszerelésben pattant ki Zeusz fejéből. Legelőször az Íliászban jelent meg, ahol egy erőszakos és könyörtelen istennő, de más írásokban csak akkor hadakodik, ha saját otthonát kellett védenie. Különösen a város, azaz a civilizált élet, a kézművesség, valamint a mezőgazdaság védelmezője, a kantár feltalálója, ő szelídített először lovakat az embereknek. Zeusz kedvenc gyermeke volt. Bízott benne annyira, hogy még az Aegist, kerek pajzsát, és villámait is hordozhatta. A három szűz istennő közül ő volt a legfőbb, így a 'Maiden' és 'Parthenos' neveket is hordta, temploma a Parthenon. Későbbi költészetben ő a bölcsesség, értelem és tisztaság megtestesítője. * Athén a városa * Az általa teremtett olíva volt a fája * Madara a bagoly Phoebus Apollón Zeusz és Létó gyermeke, Délosz szigetén született. A 'Leggörögebb istennek' is hívták. Egy gyönyörű alak a görög költészetben, egy mesteri zenész, aki arany lantjával játszik az Olümposzon. Az ezüst íj ura, az íjász isten, messzelövő, a gyógyító, aki az embereknek először mutatta meg a gyógyítás művészetét. Ezeket kívül még a fény istene is, kiben egy csepp sötétség sem lakozik, az igazság istene is, hamis szó nem hagyja el ajkait. Delphiben van Apollón jósdája, mely fontos szerepet játszik a mitológiában. Castalia volt a neki szentelt forrás, Cephissus pedig folyója. A világ közepének is tartották, sokan zarándok látogatta. A kérdések, melyeket feltettek, egy papnő hallgatta meg, aki eksztázisba esett, mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna. Ezt az állapotott a papnő háromlábú széke (tripod) alatt lévő repedéből kiáramló gőz idézte elő. Déloszinak (Delian) is hívták születési helye után, valamint 'Pythian'-nak, a Parnasszosz barlangjaiban élő kígyó, Piton megölése végett. Hívták még 'The Lycian'-nak, mely jelentése lehet farkas-isten, a fény istene, és Lícia istene. Az Íliászban 'The Sminthian'-nak, az egér-istennek hívták, bár nem tudjuk hogy azért, mert védelmezte, vagy mert elpusztította őket. Sokszor Napistennek is tartották. A nevében A Phobeus jelentése 'brilliáns' vagy 'ragyogó.' De ha pontosak akarunk lenni, a napisten Héliosz volt, Hyperion (titán) gyermeke. Apollón Delphiben tulajdonképpen kapcsolatott teremtett az emberek és az istenek között, megmutatta az embereknek az istenek akaratát, és azt, hogy hogyan tartatnak békét az istenekkel, valamint tisztított is, még egy testvérgyilkost is meg tudott tisztítani. * Fája a babér * Sok teremtményt szenteltek neki, de legfőbbek ezek közül a delfin és a varjú Aphrodité (Venus) A szerelem és szépség istennője, aki egyaránt el tudja csábítani a halandókat és az isteneket is. Az ellenállhatatlan istennő még a legbölcsebbek eszét is elvette ellenállhatatlan bájával. cuki Zeusz és Dioné lányaként szerepel az Íliászban, de a későbbi versekben úgy mondják, hogy a tenger habjaiból született. A neve is az alapján lett magyarázva, hogy az 'Aphros' szó habot jelent görögül. 'Születésének' helye Kíthirához közel van, innen lebegett el Ciprusra. E két sziget ezután neki lett szentelve. Homérosznak hozzá írott himnusza is van, az ebben leírtakhoz hasonlóan tekintettek rá a rómaiak is. Minden szépség és rózsaszín cukorfelhő szivárvány bla bla ellenére volt egy másik oldala is. Az Íliászban is megjelent a csatatéren, viszont rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem neki való, akármennyire is fenséges jelenléte, könnyen sebezhető, és gyenge. A későbbi versekben egy rosszindulatú és áruló istennőként szerepel. A legtöbb történetben a sánta és csúf kovács, Héphaisztosz felesége. * Fája a mirtusz * Madara a galamb - néha a veréb és a hattyú Hermész (Mercury) Apja Zeusz, anyja pedig Atlasz lánya, Maia. Könnyed és gyors volt, mint ahogyan azt a népszerű szobor ábrázolásáról is tudhatjuk. Lábain szárnyas szandálok, sisakján is szárnyak, kezében pedig pálcája, a Caduceus. Zeusz üzenője volt. Istenek között ő volt a legeszesebb (Olyan értelemben, hogy jó ítélőképessége volt, angolul "shrewdest") és legravaszabb. Egy mester tolvaj volt, aki ezen karrierjét születése napján kezdte. Apollón csordáját lopta el, ezeket Zeusz később visszaadatta, Apollón bocsánatát pedig a lant feltalálásával nyerte el, ezt teknőspáncélból készítette. A kereskedelem istene, kereskedők védelmezője, valamint a holtak vezetője, az isteni hírnök, aki a holtak lelkeit utolsó lakhelyükre vezette. Artemis (Diana) Apollón ikertestvére, Zeusz és Létó gyermeke. Ő volt az Olümposzi szűzek egyike. A vad dolgok hölgye (Lady of Wild Things), a legfőbb vadász az istenek között. Ő a harmatos fiatalság (Dewy youth) védelmezője. Gyakran áldozatot kíván, könyörtelen és bosszúvágyó. Másfelől viszont, amikor egy nő gyors és fájdalommentes halált halt, úgy tartották, hogy Artemis ezüst nyila által halt. Ahogyan Apollón volt a nap, ő volt a hold, nevezték még Phoebe és Selene (Luna latinul)) neveken is, de egyik se eredetileg az övé. Phoebe egy titán volt, valamint Selene holdistennő is, de nem volt köze Apollónhoz. Nővére volt Héliosznak, a napistennek, akit kevernek Apollónnal. Későbbi versekben Artemiszt Hekatéval azonosítják. Ő 'a három alakú istennő' ("the goddess with three forms"), Selene az egekben, Artemisz a földön, és Hekaté az alvilágban, valamint a földön amikor azt sötétség borítja. Hekaté a hold sötétjének istennője is, azon sötét éjszakáké, mikor a hold nem látszódik. * Fája a ciprus * Állata a szarvas (és a vadállatok) Héphaisztosz (Vulcan/Mulciber) A tűz istene, néha úgy mondják, Zeusz és Héra, de néhol egyedül Héra gyermeke. Ha azt nézzük, hogy Héra az egyetlen szülője, az azért lehetséges, mert amikor Zeusz megteremtette Athénét, Héra hasonló módon teremtette meg Héphaisztoszt. A tökéletesen gyönyörű istenek közül egyedül ő volt csúf, és még sánta is. Az Íliász egy pontján azt mondja, hogy amikor az anyja látta, hogy torznak született, kidobta őt a mennyből. Máskor pedig azt jelenti ki, hogy ezt valójában Zeusz tette, annak érdekében, hogy Hérát védje. Akárhogyan is legyen, Homérosz idejében ez már rég megtörtént, ugyanis akkor már semmi esélye nem volt annak, hogy száműzzék az Olümposzról, hiszen nagyra becsülték, az istenek kovácsaként dolgozik ott. A műhelyében aranyból kovácsolt szolgálóleányai is vannak, akik segítenek neki munkájában. Későbbi versekben sokszor mondják azt, hogy a műhelye ez- és az- alatt a vulkán alatt van, és az ő kovácsolása okozza azok kitörését. Az Íliászban felesége a három Kharisz egyike, Aglaia, Az Odüsszeiában pedig Aphrodité. Egy kedves, békeszerető isten volt, akit szerettek az emberek és Istenek egyaránt. Athénével együtt fontos szerepet játszottak a városok életében, hiszen mindketten civilizációt szolgáló kézimunkát képviselnek. A kovácsok védelmezője. (Athéné pedig a takácsoké (szövőké)) Az Olümposz kevésbé jelentős istenei Mert nem csak a főistenek tanyáznak az Olümposzon! Erósz (Kupidó/Ámor) A szerelem istene. Homérosz semmit sem tud róla, de Hésziodosz szerint ő a legigazságosabb a halhatatlan istenek közül. Korai történetekben egy gyönyörű fiatalként ábrázolták, aki ajándékokat hoz az embereknek. A görögök közül a legjobb megfogalmazásával nem egy költő, hanem egy filozófus állt elő, Platón. (34-34. o.) Eleinte Erósz nem Aphrodité fia, szimplán néhai társa volt. Későbbiekben már Aphrodité fiaként említik, és szinte mindig egy pajkos kisfiúként ábrázolták. Gyakran bekötött szemmel ábrázolták őt, hiszen a szerelem sokszor vak. Anterósz gyakorta volt Erósszal. Hébé A fiatalság istennője, Zeusz és Héra gyermeke. Néha az istenek pohárnokjaként jelenik meg, de néha azt a posztot Ganümédész tölti be, aki egy szép, fiatal Trójai herceg, akit Zeusz sasa hozott fel az Olümposzra. Hébéről egyetlen történet szól, az, melyben Herkulessel házasodik. Irisz A szivárvány istennője, és az istenek hírnöke. Az Íliászban ő az egyetlen hírnök. Az Odüsszeiában Hermész jelenik meg először ebben a pozícióban, de attól még nem veszi át Irisz helyét. Egyszer az egyiket, egyszer a másikat hívják az istenek. Khariszok/Gráciák Második rész - Történetek a szerelemről és kalandokról Harmadik rész - A nagy hősök a trójai háború előtt Negyedik rész - A trójai háború hősei Ötödik rész - A mitológia nagy családjai Théba királyi háza Az Atreusz ház nagy riválisa Kadmosz és gyermekei Európét mítoszában ugyebár elvitte a bika (Zeusz), és ez az a pont, amikor elkezdődik ez a történet. Szóval Európé apja a lány után küldi testvéreit mondván nekik, addig ne jöjjenek vissza, amíg meg nincs a lány. Az egyik fiú, Kadmosz, ahelyett hogy vakon keresgélte volna elveszett testvérét, inkább elment Delphibe, hogy megkérdezze Apollónt, merre találja. Az isten megmondja neki, hogy ne érdekelje őt többé se elveszett testvére, se az, amit apja mondott neki, hanem menjen, és alapítsa meg a saját városát. Egy üszőbe fog botlani amikor elhagyja Delphit, azt kövesse, és ahol az megpihen, ott alapítson várost. Így is lett, és ezúton megalapíttatott Théba. Nem volt egyszerű a történet, mert ehhez Kadmosznak még egy sárkányt is le kellett győznie. Ugyanis a közeli forrást a sárkány őrizte. Amikor vízért mentek, Kadmosz összes társa odaveszett, egyedül ő maradt, győzedelmeskedve a sárkány felett. Egyedül viszont nem alapíthatott várost, ekkor jelent meg előtte Athéné, aki azt tanácsolta Kadmosznak, hogy vesse el a sárkány fogait. Kadmosz mindenféle belegondolás nélkül tette, amit mondtak neki. Amikor elvetette a sárkány fogait, azokból felfegyverzett emberek nőttek ki, de nem törődtek Kadmosszal, csak egymással, elkezdték öldökölni egymást, amiből öt ember került ki élve, ők pedig Kadmosznak szolgáltak. Kadmosz és az öt szolgája egy szépen virágzó várost teremtettek. A mítosz szerint Kadmosz 'hozta be' Görögországba az abc-t. Felesége Harmonia, Árész és Aphrodité lánya. Esküvőjükön még az istenek is részt vettek, Aphrodité egy gyönyörű nyakláncot is adott lányának. Ezt Héphaisztosz, az Olümposz kovácsa készítette, de eredetileg csak azért, hogy a későbbi generációkra katasztrófát hozzon. Négy lányuk, egy fiuk született, akiken meglátták, hogy szörnyen balszerencsések. * Egyikük volt Szemelé, Dionüszosz anyja, aki elhunyt (Az álcáját levetett) Zeusz ragyogását meglátván. * Másikuk Inó, kinek férje megőrült, és megölte fiukat, Melikertészt. Fia holttestével a kezei között elmerült a tenger mélyébe, de az istenek megmentették mindkettőjüket, és vízi istenekké tették őket, Inó menti meg később Odüsszeuszt is. (Az Odüsszeiában még mindig Inóként szerepel, de később neve Leukothea lesz.) * Agave, akit Dionüszosz az őrületbe kergetett, azt hitte fiára, Phenteosra, hogy egy oroszlán, és saját kezűleg ölte meg. * Autonoe fia Aktaión, a nagy vadász. Bár itt Autonoe nem saját kezűleg ölte meg fiát, mégis végeredményben ő okozta halálát. Aktaión halála külön sorokat érdemel, mert nekem tetszik: Vadászat közben megszomjazott, és belépett egy hűs barlangba, ahol egy medencévé torkolló vízfolyást talált. Le akarta hűteni magát a vízben, de véletlenól pont Artemisz kedvenc fürdőhelyét találta meg. Ebben a pillanatban pont ott találta Artemiszt pucéran a medence mellett. Az istennő hírtelen nekiindulásból rárontott Aktaiónra, akit szarvassá varázsolt. Nem csak ő, de szíve is szarvasé lett, eddig nem félt semmitől, most bizony igen meg volt ijedve. Végül saját kutyái ölték meg. Szóval, visszatérve Kadmoszhoz és Harmoniához: Pentheus halála után Thébából Illírába menekültek, remélvén, hogy az átkot is maguk után hagyják. (haha, nem) Illírába érvén az istenek kígyóvá változtatták őket. Nem mintha tettek volna akármi rosszat, ők a tökéletes példák arra, hogy a szenvedés nem feltétlenül a rossz cselekedetek következménye, az ártatlan ugyanúgy bűnhődhet, mint a bűnös. Ükunokájuk Oidipusz, vele folytatódik a történet. Oidipusz király Ez itten külön ki van dolgozva. Antigoné Eredetileg egy külön oldalt akartam szentelni neki, de annyira 'összefolyik' a Heten Théba Ellen' ''történetével, hogy inkább úgy tartottam, jobb lenne ide kiírni. Az Oidipusz király cselekménye után járunk. '''Szóval így szól a történet: Jocasta halála után Oidipusz még Thébában maradt pár évig, gyermekei felnevelkedtek. Volt két fia, Polüneikész és Etoklész, valamint két lánya, Iszméné és Antigoné. Bár nagyon balszerencsések voltak, a fiúkat kedvelték a Thébaiak, a lányok pedig jók és hűségesek voltak apjukhoz. Oidipusz lemondott a trónról, az idősebb fia, Polüneikész szintén. (A 'családi' balszerencséjük miatt ez bölcs döntés volt.) Jocasta testvére, Kreón lett a kormányzó. Lemondása után Oidipusszal sokáig kedvesen bántak, de egy idő után mégis kiutasították a városból. Szomorú, de ezt Kreón sürgette, és Oidipusz fiai beleegyeztek. Oidipusznak egyedül két lánya volt, akikre számíthatott. Antigoné vele együtt ment, Iszméné pedig a városban maradt, hogy tudjon 'tudósítani' onnan apjának. (Ugyebár Oidipusznak kell a segítség, mert előzőleg megvakította magát.) Miután Oidipusz elment, a két fiú trónra akart kerülni. Bár fiatalabb volt, Etoklész került a trónra, és kiutasította testvérét a városból. Polüneikész Argosban húzta meg magát, ahol Théba ellen szerveszkedett. Oidipusz és Antigoné Colonusba ért, egy olyan helyre, amely menedéket nyújtott mindenféle szerzetnek. Itt biztonságban voltak, Oidipusz később itt hunyt el. Halálakor Iszméné is ott volt, aki épp jó híreket jött volna átadni. A két lányt Thészeusz hazaküldte. Arra értek haza, hogy nagyban dúl a csata a két fiútestvér között, egyikük elfoglalni akarja Thlbát, másikuk megvédeni. Bár Polüneikésznek jó oka volt Théba ellen fordulni, Etoklész mégis csak Thébáért harcolt, így a két lánynak szinte lehetetlenség volt 'oldalt' választaniuk. Polüneikész hat törzsfőnökkel társult (Köztük volt Argos királya, Adrastus; valamint sógora, Amphiaraosz). Amphiaraosz amúgy egy jós volt, és tudta, hogy a hetük közül egyedül Adrastus fogja túlélni az akciót, úgyhogy nem szívesen segített, viszont megesküdött feleségének, Eriphylének, hogy ha valaha összetűzés lenne kettejük közt, akkor ő dönthet. Akkor esküdött meg erre, amikor egyszer összevesztek Adrastussal, és Eriphyle békítette ki őket. Polüneikész pedig 'lefizette' Eriphylét, hogy az ő oldalát fogja, azzal, hogy neki adta azt a bizonyos nyakláncot, amit még Harmonia kapott Aphroditétől. (Benne van a ''Kadmosz és gyermekei-''ben.) Hét bajnok támadta Thébát annak hét kapuján, és hét másik pedig védte azokat. Eteoklész védte azt, amit Polüneikész támadott. Mielőtt egymásnak estek volna, fiatalon halt meg a csatában az ezáltal legnagylelkűbbnek tartott fiú, Kreón fia, Menoeceus. Kreónt és fiát ugyanis szörnyű jóslat érte Teiresziásztól, miszerint ahhoz, hogy a csatának vége legyen, és Théba megmeneküljön, a fiúnak meg kell halnia. Kreón inkább halt volna meg maga, de a fiát nem akarta feláldozni, így elküldte őt, menjen messze. Menoeceus azonban nem akarta gyáva, megfutamodott emberként leélni életét, így inkább -mindenféle harcitapasztalat nélkül- ment a csatába. És ahogy írtam, meg is halt. Egyik fél sem jutott előnyhöz, így kiegyeztek abban, hogy kűzdjön meg egyedül a két testvér, Polüneikész és Etoklész, és majd az dönti el a kimenetelt. Na ezzel se jutottak sokkal előrébb, mert megölték egymást. A harc hát tovább folytatódott, Menoeceus nem hiába halt meg, mert végül tényleg Théba győzedelmeskedett, és -ahogyan a jóslat is mondta- a másik oldalon egyedül Adrastus maradt életben, aki elmenekült Athénba. Thébában még mindig Kreón volt a kormányzó, ő pedig elrendelte, hogy aki Théba ellen harcolt, azt ne temessék el. Aki eltemet ilyen embert, azt halállal büntetik. (Azért nem akarta, hogy eltemesség őket, mert így hitük szerint lelkük nem nyugodott volna, örök bolyongásra 'ítélte' volna őket ezzel, amiért Théba ellen fordultak.) Antigoné ebbe nem tud belenyugodni, muszáj eltemetnie testvérét, Polüneikészt. Bár még két őr is ott volt, hogy vigyázzanak a holttestre, Antigoné kicselezte őket, és eltemette testvét. Iszméné ebben nem segített, mert félt a halálbüntetéstől. Kreón kérdőre vonta Antigonét, aki jól beolvasott neki, hogy az erkölcs és a menny íratlan törvényei többet érnek, mint az ő törvénye. Antigoné végül meg is kapta az ígért halálbüntetést. (Iszméné végül fel akarta vállalni, hogy ő is segített (Kis hazudós), hogy osztozzon a halálbüntetésen, de Antigoné ezt nem hagyta.) Iszménéről nem íródott több történet, vagy vers, így Oidipus háza, Théba utolsó királyi családja végleg kihunyt. Heten Théba Ellen Ezt a sztorit két nagy író is papírra vetette: Aiszkhülosz és Euripidész. Az utóbbi fiatalember változatát írom le. Közvetlenül az Antigoné után járunk. Antigoné saját életét feláldozva temette el testvérét, Polüneikészt. Öt ember holtteste még ott maradt Théba falainál, Kreón parancsa miatt nem temethetik el őket. Adrastus, az egyedüli túlélője a Théba elleni bandából, Athén királyához, Thészeuszhoz sietett. Könyörgött neki egy sort, hogy segítsen rávenni Kreónt, hogy hadd temessék el tisztességgel az embereiket. Thészeusz nem akart segíteni neki, hiszen maguktól mentek Théba ellen, neki tulajdonképpen semmi köze az egészhez. Thészeusz anyja végül rábeszéli, hogy cselekedjen valamit. Eldönti, hogy megkérdi a népet, hogy mi legyen, és ha beleegyeznek, akkor megy Thébába. Így is lett. Céljuk volt, hogy megmondják Thébának, hogy 'jó szomszéd' akarnak lenni, de azért hadd temessék már el tisztességesen az embereket. Thészeusz épp beszéde közben jön egy hírnök Thébából, aki megkérdezi ki Athén vezetője. Elmagyarázzák, hogy Athénban akkora egység van, hogy nincs ilyenjük. Viszont visszaküldi őt Thébába, és megüzeni Kreónnak, hogy nem akarnak háborúzni, szimplán el akarják temetni a holtakat. Elmentek hát egy sereggel Thébába. Nem akartak senkit sem bántani, szimplán a holtakért jöttek. Thészeusz maga ásta meg nekik sírjaikat, ravatalokkal érkezett. A temetésen halotti máglyát állítottak tiszteletből, minden halott után Adrastus mondott róluk pár szót: * Kapaneusz - Gazdag ember volt, de olyan alázatos akár egy szegény, és igaz barát, ajkait egyedül kedves szavak hagyták el. * Eteoklész - Mindenben szegény, de becsületben gazdag. Ha adtak volna neki, azt nem fogadta el. * Hippomedon - Sokat szenvedett, vadász és katonaként szolgált. Fiatal korától megvetette a könnyű életet. * Parthenopaeus - Mindenki által szeretett ember, aki sose tett senki ellen. * Tüdeusz - Egy néma ember, kiválóan használta kardját és pajzsát. Lelke fennkölt, szavakkal ki nem fejezhető mennyire. Ahogy meg lett gyújtva a máglya, megjelent egy nő, Evadne, Kapaneusz felesége. Röviden szólt halott férjéhez, majd belevetette magát a máglyába, hogy együtt menjenek a túlvilágra. A halottak kicsi fiai is jelen voltak a temetésen, és bár örültek, hogy végre átléphetnek őseik a túlvilágra, el nem felejthetik amit tettek velük. Tíz év múlva bevonultak Thébába, és porig rombolták azt. Therésziásznak sikerült elmenekülnie. Az egyetlen dolog ami megmaradt egész Thébából Harmonia nyaklánca volt. Azt Delphibe vitték, ahol a zarándokok elmehettek megnézni azt a következő évszázadokban. A hét bajnok fiait -bár győzedelmeskedtek ott, ahol őseik elbuktak- epigoninak hívták. (Az után-született) Amikor Théba elbukott, akkor a görög hajók még nem kötöttek ki Trója szigetén. Tüdeusz fia, Diomédesz híressé vált, mint az egyik legdicsőbb harcos, aki még Trója ellen is hadakozott. Hatodik rész - A kevésbé fontos mítoszok Hetedik rész - A normannok mitológiája